When I met you
by Fictioner4eva
Summary: Bryn comes to Sweet Amoris looking for a new start, a new beginning. Things were going smoothly, right up to the point where she met...him. The most annoying, pig headed, bad boy she's ever laid eyes on. But as much as they want to rip each other apart, they both share an interest in the same thing...
1. Not What I Expected

Chapter 1

Having to move to new schools suck. Just knowing that once I arrive at my new school, it won't be long before I'm moved to the next one. Why is probably the question you're asking right know right? If it isn't already obvious, I live with two, very busy, parents who haven't got time to look after their poor 15-year-old-daughter. I'm surprised they even had time to produce a child, let alone be able to find time for each other. I still contemplate on whether I was a drunken mistake, but I won't go into detail about that. Not right now anyways, I'm, now currently, getting ready for my first day at, yet another, school. But this time, it's going to be different.

This year, I finally balled up the courage to confront my parents about my "school" issue. When I turned down their offer of being home schooled (who the hell would want to be home schooled?) they finally came to a concussion, in which I'm over the moon with. They decided to let me stay with my amazing awesome Aunt Agatha, who is literately my favourite human being. She's fun, smart, caring and she's super weird when she wants to be. I love it. It's far more entertaining than sitting at home alone, just wondering what time the "responsible" parents will be coming home this time tonight.

An even better reason would be that, I'd finally be able to play my style of music freely in the house. Aunt Agatha says she doesn't mind my music taste but enjoys it more when I play my acoustic versions "it's somehow relaxing" she'd say. My depressing parents, however, would scowled me for playing too loud and tell me not to play it "in their presents" whatever that means. I was never able to just be myself around them, not like they took the time to get to know me more. They're probably far more interested in what project their going to start up next, than to wonder want sort of a person their daughter turned out to be. But that's beside the point at hand. Today is my first time, permanently, staying at a public school. Boy am I in for it.

I packed up my bag with all that is necessary for a first day at school (as I already know already), and headed down to the kitchen were Aunt Agatha was making pancakes. Even though I wanted to stay and chat, she knew as well as I, if she had kept me back I'd get into trouble with the principal for being late on my first day. So after snatching a pancake, I quickly hugged Agatha a see-you-later and walked out the door. Eating my pancake contently, I made my 10 minute walking journey to school. Sweet Amoris High School.

Wow. That was all I could say when I came face to face with the school building. Man, does it look prettier and bigger in person than it does in the pamphlet. It's absolutely massive! Compared to all the other schools I've been to, this by far is the biggest. At least 3 floors maybe, a balcony too on the top? Think I might like it here. I walked up the stoned steps which level out the school grounds, fancy. As I just about reached for the front door, I pull out my enrolment form. Just in case someone boots me out, thinking I'm some sort of trespasser (which, I must say, has happened in the past). Just as I was about to open the door, someone –unexpectedly- barges past me, making me lose balance and slam to the ground, dropping my form and belongings in the process. "Watch were you're going, klutz" said the long blond haired girl who pushed me over "Watch were I'm going? You slammed into me!" I argued back, picking up the rest of my belongings that fell on the floor. "Well if I were you I'd stay away, that's unless you'd rather be pushed over again, maggot" with that the girl shifted whilst flicking her hair back and began to pace away from me, in a very girly manner. I rolled my eyes at the sight, hope I don't see her round her often.

Pulling some loose strands of, plum coloured, hair behind my ear, I finished picking up the rest of my belongings and begin to pick myself back up. But unfortunately, I wasn't up for too long. Just as I stud up I felt something, or maybe even someone, slam against my back, throwing me and my stuff onto the floor once again. "You've actually got to be kidding me" I whined to myself, attempting to pick myself back up again. "Crap, I'm so-so sorry, here let me help you up" said a masculine voice from behind as he helped me up "Armin how could you hit her with a door! Here let me pick up your things" said a slightly different masculine voice. He quickly kneeled in front of me, and began to pick up the things that I had dropped. As I looked down at him, the thing that stuck me the most was that he had bright blue hair. It looked so unnatural. But on the other side, it kind of suited him in some sort of playful way. But then again who am I to talk, I technically have dark purple hair. "Here's your stuff, hopefully nothing got damaged" the guy with the blue hair said standing up and giving me back my stuff. "Ermm, Thanks" I casually thanked, placing my stuff safely back into my bag. "Sorry for hitting you with a door, I guess I need to watch were I'm going next time" said a guy that was stud behind me, I'm guessing he was the one who slammed the door on my backside. "No its fine" I said turning around to face him "it's not like you- wahh!" my eyes widened in shock. I swear he looks just like the blue haired guy that was standing behind me. Instantly, I spun round to face the blue haired guy again. He only just tiled his head and smiled at me. I quickly turned back to the other guy, who looked exactly the same but had jet black hair. "You too... are you two…?"

"Yeah we're related, we're twins" the blue haired guy said, siding next to his brother and slapped his arm around his shoulder, making the black haired brother wince a bit. "Well that explains why you look so similar, apart from the hair of course" I noted, adjusting my bag over my shoulder. "Well since we looked so 'alike', I thought I'd go for something a little more new and stylish" he said, ruffling his hair a bit. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" the black haired brother aggressively asked offensively "all I'm saying is that I wanted a change and to not be mistaken as you all the time, it's so annoying. But never mind that, I'm Alexy and this is my brother Armin" Alexy said, introducing them both to me "Bryn, I'm kinda new round here"

"Oh you're the new student? You're not what I expected at all" Armin said, looking me up and down "Why's that?" I asked nervously, slightly uncomfortable with the way he was looking at me. Was it the way I dressed? Couldn't be. All I wore was a black vest top, topped with an open checked red shirt and my worn out black jeans and white converse. "You just seem… different, different compared to the other girls that go to this school that's for sure" (what's that supposed to mean?) "And you can just tell by the way she looks?" asked Alexy grinning and crossing his arms whilst facing his brother. Just before Armin could answer back, he was interrupted by the school bell. Indicating first period was about to start. "Looks like we'd better get to class" Armin informed, making his way into the school. "So what have you got first lesson?" Alexy asked me, snatching my hard to read time table out of my grasp "Maths. Well that's only down the hall from me, I'll take you" before I could get a single word in, Alexy grabbed my arm playfully and dragged me into the school building. "Wouldn't want you to get lost on your first day" he said with a grin.


	2. New friend, new enemy

Chapter 2:

Surprisingly, my first few lessons here were quite satisfying. I heard that they had a practice room somewhere around here, which I defiantly need to check out sometime. Besides that, I think I'll do just fine here at Sweet Amoris high. I mean its way better than what I had expected it to be, most students here are quite welcoming. Well, all apart from that one girl who I –unfortunately- bumped into this morning. I haven't seen her around the halls just yet, and I'd appreciate it if it stays that way. Hopefully she'll be the only problem I have to deal with here.

Alexy invited me to sit with him and Armin at lunch. But to be honest, I just wanted to explore the other classrooms and halls for a little bit. Especially that practice room I heard about. But with his constant nagging, he somehow managed to persuade me. So after the bell rung out for lunch, I picked up my bag and headed over to the cafeteria. For some strange reason, I was feeling quite content with myself. An unexpected smile crept across my face, making me slightly confused. Reason being: I wasn't quite sure why.

I walked into the cafeteria, as I expected, it was huge! There were so many students, there had to be at least 600 of them if not more. As I curiously scanned the lunch hall, my chocolaty brown eyes suddenly fell upon a blue hair boy waving his arms around vigorously. Alexy, he can't be being serious right? He wasn't actually signalling towards me could he? Especially like that. But all was confirmed when he called out my name, right in front of the whole lunch hall, right in front of everybody. "Hey Bryn! Over here, I've saved you a spot" he gestured, pointing to the empty spot beside him. Great, now everybody knows who I am. Looks like, dresses, probably even smells to the ones who've just walked past me. _Damn it Bryn, would you just calm down. Nobody's looking at you. _ And I was right, nobody was looking at me. All apart from Alexy and some other people sitting around his table. Brushing off my small anxiety attack (whatever you may call it) I finally started to walk over to Alexys's table. _Geez, don't _I_ need to man up. _

As the table become closer each time I walked in its direction, I wasn't particularly watching where I was going (as per usual). Accidentally, I knocked right into somebody letting their lunch tray spill all over them, covering their whole front in cafeteria food. "What the hell!? My clothes! Why you absolute klutz!" My whole entire body froze on the spot. Crap, why the hell do I remember that squeaky high pitched voice? _God please don't tell me it's her, please tell me it's not that annoying blond haired bimbo! _ "Augh! It was you, the clumsy maggot from this morning!" The girl -I recalled as the blond haired bimbo- brutally howled, viciously pointing her fake nailed index finger at me. "I'm so sorry, I'll play for the dry cleaning" I instantly apologized, completely unaware that I just offered her to pay for her dry cleaning. "Why you little-" she began, adjusting her stance to leap onto me like some sort of wild cat. But amusingly, she tripped over her own two feet, _I presumed_, and landed right on her front. Splatting right into the food that had fallen onto the floor. My mouth was literately the shape of an 'O'. Cupping my mouth, I tried my best not to laugh at the state she was in. "Watch where you're going Amber, you nearly squashed the little new girl on her first day" a very famine looking girl said, standing behind Amber gazing upon the view before her. "Somebody tripped me over!" Whined Amber, trying to pick herself off the floor, not taking any notice of the girl stud behind her. The, _might as well admit it_, beautiful girl standing behind Amber started to move over towards me, crossing her arms with a slight grin on her face "Well, I guess that remains a mystery" the girl said with a sight raise of an eyebrow, now facing Amber from where I was stud. "You! Wait till the principal hears about this! Then we'll see who's laughing" Amber shrieked, stomping away towards the direction of the principal's office, followed by some sort of posy of hers, I'm guessing. "Well I'm glad that's settled, augh I can't stand her" she said slightly frustrated "Aren't you worried you'll get into trouble with the principal?" I asked, wondering if she should be concerned about it or not "Like hell do I care!" probably not "she's not even worth bitching about" she said, probably telling herself that more than she's telling me. She tightly shut her eyes whilst taking a few deep breaths to calm her stress. _Geez, she must really hate her. _She finally let out a smile, followed by a sigh. "Glad that's all over, I'm Rosalya Gonzalez" she finally said opening her golden like eyes facing me_. _"Hi I'm-"

"Bryn, I know. Alexy and Armin told me all about you this Morning in chemistry, you're the little newbie" she stated with a sincere smile, which strangely made me feel warm inside. Wait…did she just call me little? I'm not that small, am I? Gesturing her head towards Alexys's table, we started to walk and talk towards it, distracting myself from my quire-filled mind.

For the rest of lunch break, I really enjoyed myself. I learnt that Armin is a nonstop gamer, but won't actually admit it himself. Alexy is actually into guys, _literately heartbroken but could have seen it coming_. And surprisingly Rosalya and I have so much in common, besides the fact that we both hate Amber Meritti, apparently, the most popular girl at school.

The smile that would casually appear on my face, seemed like it would never go away. I seriously can't remember the last time I've ever enjoyed so much company, as I was always surrounded by the company and silence of my own home. After about 40 minutes the bell sounded, automatically sending students to their next class.

Sadly, nobody had the same class as me. So, not wanting any _more_ people to notice me, I took a seat at one of the desks at the back of the classroom, trying to isolate myself from the rest of the class. Mr Faraize, my professor, was just about to start the lesson, when there was a loud bang of the classroom door swinging open. Looking rather annoyed and stressed, in stepped the dwarf sized Principal. "Sorry for the sudden outburst Mr Faraize" and principal said, walking confidently towards Mr Faraize. "W-what seems to be the problem?" he awkwardly answered back, stepping back slightly adjusting his collar. "I would like to place a student in here for the time being, as I will not tolerate his attitude in my office any longer"

"Ermm, Y-yes send the student in" said Mr Faraize, looking rather pail and worried. Not even a second passed before the student walked in. Looking proud, tall and rocked styled, man didn't he make an impression. I could hear little squeals, slightly loud whispers and dreamy sighs from basically every girl in the classroom. The boys however looked either frustrated, annoyed or frightened at the sight of this student. Me? all I could wonder was why he'd gone and dyed his hair red.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**I'm so so SO happy with the outcome my first chapter had, and I'm glad you all enjoyed reading it. ****So hopefully you'll enjoy this next chapter. **

**I've edited a few things to the story so that I had somewhere to go with the plot, hoping that's alright with you guys cause I'll probably be doing that a lot ha ha (the perfectionist I am).**

**Don't forget to leave a comment or message, its always nice to hear the feedback on what you liked or what needs improving. **

**Thanks guys and Keep Fictioning ;) **


End file.
